


The Best Part of Waking Up [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Fellatio, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Swallowing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Candler is surprised to be the first to wake, but finds an even bigger surprise hiding under Zed's blanket.





	The Best Part of Waking Up [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

I woke up slowly, comfortably. The room was lit up in grey, with the sun about to rise.

For once, I had woken up before he did. 

I was intending to roll over and try to go back to sleep, but when I turned my head, I saw a bump under the covers over his waist, and I grinned. 

It wasn’t often that I got to catch his morning wood. Well, at least not while also being awake.

I didn’t really feel like sleeping anymore anyway.

I gently pulled the covers back to reveal his cock. It wasn’t all the way erect, not quite yet. The idea of making it grow made me drool. 

I breathed on it lightly, watching it twitch in response to the cooler breeze. Then, I pressed my tongue against where his head met the shaft, dragging it slowly up and around the head. God, he tastes so good. I licked my lips, pressed my tongue to him again and pulled it back as I took him into my mouth. 

Experimentally, I sucked as hard as I could just on the head, holding the pressure for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his fingers and hand twitch, and he let out a little grunt. I let go and chuckled, watching him slide slowly out of his little sheath with more twitches. His pulse was easy to feel as I slid my tongue around his cock and pulled him back into my mouth.

I took him in hand and began quickly blowing him, his dick coming to full hardness. I tried to keep from being too rough so as not to wake him just yet - I wanted him to wake up to a good climax.

I pushed his entire length down my throat and sucked hard again, making swallowing motions, one of his favourite moves that he was prone to busting a nut over within minutes, but let go just before he would. For a second, I admired his member lying on his stomach, twitching strongly from being close. His skin was flushed, belly rapidly rising and falling from his shallow breathing. 

I noticed he was about to wake, so I hastily gobbled him up again and applied the same move. His body jerked but I pressed my lips strongly to him, holding him in place as I heard him waken with surprised puffs and whimpers.

“Mmmar– Marcel–!!” he gasped suddenly, his voice thick with sleepiness, and I eagerly gulped every last drop - and maybe a little more to be extra sure - before pulling back and letting his cock slide and fall out of my mouth.

I sat up, wiping spittle from my chin. He looked up at me with confusion and still more sleepiness. “Wh… what…”

“Just having some breakfast in bed,” I answered cheerfully. He blushed deeply. 

I brought my face to his and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You said my name as you came and woke up at the same time. That’s pretty fucking hot.” I snuggled up to him, rolling him over onto his stomach at the same time. 

My body firmly on top of his, I shoved my own raging boner into his hot, wet pussy.

“Ohhh Zed, holy shit, you’re so fucking horny aren’t you?” I breathed into his ear, thrusting with my body pressed against him. “Oh god, your pussy feels so fucking good!” He panted and whimpered in response. “Oh horny baby, ohhh horny baby,” I moaned, humping hard, increasing my speed.

“Zed, you wanna cum? You wanna cum on this cock?”  
“Y-yes! Yes, Marcellus, please!”  
“Then cum on this cock. Cum on my big fucking cock! Squeeze me in your tight fucking pussy!”

I went full power on him, he let out a squeaking, shaky wail, his body shivering and jerking again, pussy throbbing all around my meat. “Dirty boy, dirty boy!” I wheezed, feeling my own body seize in orgasm, filling and overflowing his pussy with my hot load. I gave a few more hard, finishing thrusts, lingering on the sensation, biting my lip and smiling at hearing the squelch of our mixed fluids. 

I finally heaved a huge sigh. “Oh, _good_ morning to _me_ ,” I whispered. I heard a muffled giggle from his pillow, and laid down on him again. He looked over his shoulder and I pulled back his hair to kiss his cheek again. 

“Good morning to you too,” I said sweetly. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The best part of waking up...is cock in someone's mouth!
> 
> Candler and Zed have a pleasant morning romp.
> 
> For the record, Candler has a habit of sleep-sucking (and sleep-fucking, but that's another thing). So when he says he rarely gets to witness Zed's morning wood while awake, he means he's often been found suckling on Zed's cock in his sleep. Zed has way more sleep boners than he knows but he never gets to see them because he sleeps so damn heavy.
> 
> Candler is a cock gobbling fiend.


End file.
